mari_mari_cutiefandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzy
Character - Appearances - Gallery Elizabeth "Lizzy" Jade Kawaii '''was the oldest Kawaii sister. She was raising her two sisters Mari and Katie after their mom and dad died in a car accident. She was very protective of her sisters and almost killed Caleb Visco after he stabbed Mari. She currently lives in Blackridge Redwall. Appearance Lizzy has purple eyes and long blue hair with light blue ombré. Its' normally seen in a ponytail. In episode five of season two, she puts it in pigtails with pink bows. Her hair parts on the right Her outfits differ from each episode but her main outfit is a long sleeve blue shirt with grey pant and black shoes. Personality Lizzy is cold, harsh, and blunt. She is quick to tell Mari that her crush on Levi is wrong and is generally mean to most people. Even with her harshness, she is very protective of her sisters, going to the point of burning down Tremayne Bunnell's house after he called Mari a "thotty".Lizzy has shown signs of yandere behavior to people who mess with her sister. '''moments of yandere behavior * attacking and almost killing Caleb Visco * burning down Treymayne Bunnell's house * killing Claude * stabbing both of her sisters Lizzy had acted like a mother to her sisters up until the middle of Season 3. She had told Mari her crush on Levi was wrong, even if Mari cries about him. When she was supposedly with Levi, she seemed pretty happy but keeps it a secret from Mari. Role in Series See: Lizzy/appearances for every appearance in the show Season 1 Lizzy is seen as the cold and caring older sister when the move to Wyoming in the beginning of the series. she is usually seen at home for the most part. during Mari's parents' conference, she meets Levi for the first time and instantly shows signs of liking him Season 2 Lizzy, Mari, Katie moves to Hawaii with her sisters. Then finds out Levi is in Hawaii too, then Lizzy and Levi finally go on a date, only one date. Then Lizzy gets injured due to being stabbed by Ryder (link to his page), but then Lizzy still did survive, and she is in the hospital. She messages Mari to let her know what happened. Then Mari tells Lizzy Levi is moving, Lizzy gets shocked. And after Mari, Katie was gone. Lizzy hacks Levi to see where Levi is moving, she found out where he's moving, and she gets a flight to ready to move into Black-Ridge. Season 3 In season two, Lizzy learns that Levi is moving again. Desperate for his affection, she decides that she will move with her sisters to the same place. She used Mari’s bullying and being close to family as an explanation. While she’s recovering from being stabbed by Ryder(link to his page) she hacks Levi and learns where exactly he’s going. They all move to Blackridge, a town in Redwall, which is a fictional island off the coast of California. After locating him and his hinted lover, her phsycotic intuitions grow with various attempted murders, rape, and threats to her own family. After killing 41 women with specific traits, she is shot in an alley by a police officer and stomped in the chest by Levi until she deceased. Relationship Mari Kawaii: Lizzy and Mari were somewhat close. When she had a crush on Levi, Lizzy had told her how it was wrong. When she ran away, their relationship worsened, Mari soon becoming afraid of her. In Season 3, Episode 10, Lizzy stabbed Mari before she died. Katie Kawaii: Lizzy was Katie's older sister and she seemed to care deeply about her. She found out that Lizzy was dating Levi and very poorly tried to keep it a secret from Mari. Lizzy and Katie had a mother and daughter type of relationship before she ran away. Like Mari, Katie had become afraid of Lizzy before being stabbed by her. Levi Kaiser: Lizzy was Levi's love interest for the first two seasons, but it all went downhill. Levi revealed he never truly loved her, and that she was just a fling. Claude Callahan: Claude was one of Katie's kidnappers, who she killed. Their relationship was very negative, as Lizzy hated him (and Ryder) for kidnapping her sister. Ryder Halfner: Ryder was Katie's other kidnapper, who stabbed her. Lizzy hated him for taking Katie and had snuck out to kill him as well. Nicole: Lizzy hates Nicole because she's Levi's girlfriend. She hated her to the point where she went on a rampage, killing any girls that looked like her. Her boss: She thought of him as an acquaintance Trivia * Lizzy is the only one of the sisters to use their nickname regularly * She is the only main protagonist as of right now to die on screen * Lizzy's death, according to the creator of Mari Mari Cutie, is fully permanent and planned to relieve Elizabeth of voice acting to focus on her own life. Elizabeth will not be coming back to the cast. Real Life YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFrvwR-uvBs4iM62k3OLh6g Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/elizabeththekawaii/ Snapchat: lizzyjadekawai References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters